Season 9
|episodes=22 |premiere=Savior |finale=Salvation |previous=Season 8 |next=Season 10 |previous2= Season 8 |next2= Season 10 }}The ninth season of Smallville began airing on September 25, 2009, on The CW television network, and concluded its initial airing on May 14, 2010 with 22 episodes. Summary Soaring into its ninth season, this modern retelling of the Superman legend and its classic characters continues to blend realism, action and emotional depth to reveal a new interpretation of the enduring mythology. This season, as ' tolls our hero's darkest hour, we find finally making his first attempts to embrace his calling as a superhero. After the events of last season, Clark takes on the mantle of protector of Metropolis, trading in his familiar red-and-blue for black-and-gray, sticking to the city's shadows and rooftops to become a solitary sentry simply known as "the Blur". While Clark wrestles with his identity, feeling forced to choose between his heritage and human upbringing, he'll encounter even more powerful enemies and allies from across the DC Universe. This season will feature new and past nemeses, including , the man with the kryptonite heart; Roulette, a sexy mastermind; the return of ; and the always-treacherous as a young Major and leader of an invading army, who befriends fellow Kryptonian Clark just as his venomous side is beginning to emerge. This season will also feature an appearance by DC Comics' first all-star team of superheroes, the Justice Society of America, in an episode penned by renowned comic book writer Geoff Johns, who returns to the show after writing last year's fan favorite episode, Legion. After a year of protecting Metropolis as the "Red-Blue Blur", Clark Kent finished season eight with the weight and fate of the world on his shoulders, facing down . Clark emerged victorious, but his decision to ignore the 's warnings and save the human side of medic Davis Bloome from the monster Doomsday came with a tragic cost – Davis turned out to be just as evil as the beast he'd been bonded to, and murdered Jimmy Olsen in front of , the woman they both loved. In the wake of Jimmy's death, Chloe retreated into her Watchtower, the Justice League disbanded, and went into a downward spiral, retiring his Green Arrow persona. And Clark turned his back on his own humanity, leaving behind life as "Clark Kent" to exist solely as "the Blur". Meanwhile, 's obsession with Clark's Kryptonian origins came to a head when she confronted intrepid reporter about a mysterious alien orb that Tess thought Lois had stolen from her, resulting in the two women battling it out in the . During the fight, Lois touched Clark's time-traveling Legion ring and vanished in a flash of light, lost somewhere in time. Tess returned home to discover the orb had released a young version of the villainous Kryptonian, Zod, as well as his fighting platoon from the lost alien city of Kandor. But Clark finished the season unaware of this new threat. Instead, he remains haunted by Lois' sudden disappearance, fearing the woman he cares about most could have been killed during his fight with Doomsday. The season nine premiere takes place three weeks after Clark and Doomsday's epic battle. Obsessed with becoming the hero the world needs, Clark is now literally leaving his mark on Metropolis - having fully embraced his Kryptonian side in order to finish training with his father Jor-El, Clark has started wearing the iconic "S"-shield on his chest, and spreads the symbol around the city in an effort to give its people hope. Whereas Clark is working alone, Chloe feels driven to reunite the disbanded . Her biggest challenge is Oliver Queen, who'd rather lose himself in underground fight clubs and drunken one-night stands. Oliver's friends will hatch a plan to bring him back from the edge. Reconnecting with the hero inside of him, Oliver will return with a renewed purpose, even searching out an apprentice in Mia Dearden, DC Comics teenaged sidekick "Speedy". and will find themselves caught up in a love triangle with , as both men's passions begin to burn brightly for her. Returning from her trip through time, Lois starts experiencing nightmarish visions of the future. Could they come true? If so, one not-so-troubling image is playing itself over and over in her head – Lois and Clark locked in a romantic, erotic embrace. Meanwhile, Clark continues to be conflicted over his own feelings for Lois. As the sparks fly, Lois and Clark's relationship will deepen, leading to their first true kiss, and possibly something more. Meanwhile, and 's relationship is starting to become strained. No longer content just being Clark's sidekick, Chloe uses Watchtower's powerful computers to spin her own web of influence and intrigue, manipulating people like chess pieces in the name of the greater good. But when Chloe begins to believe the ends justify the means, it sends her on a collision course with her friend and ally Clark. When it comes to master manipulators, Tess Mercer has emerged as the rightful heir to Lex Luthor's legacy. Always inscrutable, Tess has her hands full this season with an army of Kryptonians, newly arrived from the lost city of Kandor and led by the infamous Zod. However, this incarnation of Zod is younger than the one we remember – he has yet to grow into the power-mad sociopathic dictator, General Zod. Season nine's Zod may only be a Major, but he's already a cunning strategist and charismatic leader who knows how to inspire his troops. But behind his magnetism and those piercing eyes, Zod is still very dangerous. When Zod and Clark eventually meet, Clark recognizes that if he can befriend his fellow Kryptonian, he might be able to influence Zod away from becoming an evil, twisted tyrant. While it's true this Major Zod has certain vulnerabilities, it may only take a handful of betrayals to turn him into Clark's deadly nemesis. Opening Credits The opening credits for each episode include the following: Recurring Characters The following Recurring Characters appear in more than one episode this season: * (7) * Faora Clone (7) * Alia (5) * Basqat (5) * Stuart Campbell (4) * (4) * Vala (4) * John Croben (3) * Randall Brady (3) * Jeff Hage (3) * (3) * (3) * (3) * Jor-El's Artificial Intelligence (2) * George (2) * Shelby (2) * (2) * Ray Sacks (2) * Frank (2) * Paul Brenner (2) * Maxwell Lord (2) Episode List: 2009-2010 * Savior - Ep. 901 (#175 in total): starts his training with Jor-El but he soon becomes distracted when Lois suddenly reappears after having been missing for weeks. Jor-El sends Clark back to to cut ties with before he can continue. This proves more difficult than expected as a Kryptonian assassin from the future is hunting Lois, leaving her to take refuge with , who is continuing down his dark path. Meanwhile, starts work at the and Tess is held hostage by and his Kryptonian army. * Metallo - Ep. 902 (#176 in total): After being struck by a truck, wakes up alone in an abandoned apartment as a man-machine with a heart. Corben realizes he now has superhuman strength and sets out to exact revenge on the Red-Blue Blur, who he perceives to be an irresponsible vigilante. Against 's wishes, involves herself in the Red-Blue Blur's investigation, and winds up getting kidnapped by Corben. * Rabid - Ep. 903 (#177 in total): One of 's soldiers releases a virus into the air that turns humans into zombies. The only way to stop it is to make an antidote from the blood of another . After is infected, pleads with to donate his blood to stop the epidemic, even though it risks outing him to Zod. * Echo - Ep. 904 (#178 in total): forces to come to a Queen Industries gala to put the Board at ease, but things go awry when the shows up with a bomb and a plan to take revenge on Oliver. The Toyman tells Oliver he must confess to murdering or he will blow the place up. Meanwhile, as part of his training, Jor-El gives the ability to hear other people's thoughts. * Roulette - Ep. 905 (#179 in total): is drugged and kidnapped by a woman named Victoria AKA Roulette, who tells Oliver that he's involved in a dangerous game and must fight for his life. After Victoria shows up dead and Oliver is arrested by the police, he turns to for help. Meanwhile, berates for not telling her about Oliver's suicide attempt. * Crossfire - Ep. 906 (#180 in total): tries to help a young street girl, Mia AKA Speedy by offering to train her, but Mia finds that it isn't that easy to escape her dangerous life, and is forced to double cross him. asks to help her land a job as an on-air television host, but the two are shocked when the station wants to hire them as a team. * Kandor - Ep. 907 (#181 in total): Jor-El arrives at the and meets . Convinced the Blur is Jor-El, Zod enlists 's help in finding him to force him to reveal the secret to his powers. Clark realizes Jor-El is alive and on Earth and races to find him before does. * Idol - Ep. 908 (#182 in total): Superhero twins Zan and Jayna show up in to help The Blur fight crime but end up botching several rescues, landing in hot water with the District Attorney's office. Clark decides to come forward as the Blur to clear his name. * Pandora - Ep. 909 (#183 in total): kidnaps to find out where she went after she disappeared for weeks. Lois' memory of the future depicts a under 's rule and powerless under the , while forms a resistance group with . After learning of these future events, Clark makes an important decision about Zod. * Disciple - Ep. 910 (#184 in total): 's past comes back to haunt him in the form of the Dark Archer, Oliver's former teacher, who seeks revenge on his student by taking aim at and . Oliver faces down the Dark Archer after his former mentor kidnaps Mia AKA "Speedy" but is pushed to his limit and races to stop him from making another deadly mistake. * Absolute Justice, Part 1 - Ep. 911 (#185 in total): A man named Sylvester Pemberton tracks down and tells her he knows about her team of superheroes and needs their help. However, before he can explain who he is, he is attacked and killed by . and 's investigation leads to the former headquarters of the Justice Society of America, where he meets up with , and . * Absolute Justice, Part 2 - Ep. 912 (#186 in total): pleads with and to help her catch the killer that is targeting their group but they are reluctant to resume their duties as superheroes. , , and team up to help the stop before he murders another member of the group. Meanwhile, receives a package from a mysterious agency called , run by . * Warrior - Ep. 913 (#187 in total): meets at a comic book convention where she tells him her father charmed a copy of the comic book and it holds magical powers. A young man named Alec steals the comic book and develops super powers, transforming himself into Warrior Angel and saving from a horrible accident. Meanwhile, becomes jealous of Clark's relationship with Zatanna. * Persuasion - Ep. 914 (#188 in total): It is Valentine’s Day and while is out on a date with , he unknowingly becomes infected by , which has magical wish-fulfilling properties. Clark mentions to Lois that he wishes they had a more traditional relationship, so Lois quits the , moves in with Clark and starts planning their wedding. Still unaware of his new power, Clark also casually tells he wishes she would spend more time watching out for him, so an infected Chloe takes his wish to heart and sets her sights on a new target – Lois. * Conspiracy - Ep. 915 (#189 in total): Bernard Chisholm, a doctor who died and was brought back to life by the Kandorians so they can experiment on him, escapes and kidnaps some Kandorians in order to prove aliens have invaded . Bernard tries to get to write a story validating his claim, but when Lois refuses, he kidnaps her too. In an effort to save his people, poses as a reporter from the and uncovers Bernard's secret lab. arrives at the lab just in time to see Zod get shot. * Escape - Ep. 916 (#190 in total): and head out of town for a quiet romantic getaway, but their plans are thwarted when they run into and at their Bed & Breakfast Inn. The couples' awkward moment is interrupted by the arrival of the Silver Banshee, who sets her sights on Clark and Oliver. Meanwhile, faces off with with a surprising result. * Checkmate - Ep. 917 (#191 in total): kidnaps and delivers him to , who tells him that the government is recruiting him to serve his country. Oliver escapes before they can reveal his identity and brings and to investigate. Clark is surprised to find investigating Oliver's kidnapping, and senses that he is keeping information from him. After Tess reveals that Amanda is after something called " ," Waller threatens to kill Chloe unless Clark gives her the names and locations of the rest of the . * Upgrade - Ep. 918 (#192 in total): continues to pose as "The Blur" and asks to investigate one of ' secret labs. An explosion rocks the lab, and Lois is rescued by who was a subject of multiple experiments. While investigating the explosion, is exposed to . An infected Clark takes Zod to the . Tess turns to for help and they send in Corben to stop Clark from revealing all his secrets. * Charade - Ep. 919 (#193 in total): investigates the early prison release of ex-District Attorney Raymond Sacks but he threatens her with a gun when confronted. The Blur saves her, but is captured on film by a delivery guy who plans to sell the photo to Sacks. Lois and Clark each attempt to thwart the delivery of the photo and run into Maxwell Lord, a wealthy tycoon and Checkmate operative, who is trying to learn The Blur's identity to eliminate him. Meanwhile, discovers 's secret. * Sacrifice - Ep. 920 (#194 in total): breaks into Watchtower, triggering an elaborate security system that installed, ultimately trapping the two women inside. Chloe realizes that Checkmate is downloading information from the Watchtower server, which prompts her to make a drastic move. confronts and winds up clinging to life with a "Z" scorched into his chest. realizes Zod has given his soldiers super powers. * Hostage - Ep. 921 (#195 in total): Much to 's surprise, returns to Smallville with her new boyfriend, in tow. and Perry realize they are both working on the same story about the Red Queen, and decide to team up, which ultimately puts them in serious danger. helps Clark search for the Book of Rao, which they believe contains information on how to stop . * Salvation - Ep. 922 (#196 in total): unleashes his army upon the world, forcing to call in reinforcements from old friends. Zod tells he is The Blur and asks her to steal the Book of Rao from Clark. Torn between Clark and The Blur, Lois asks Clark to come clean with her about everything but he refuses. Chloe and attempt to reconnect Watchtower's satellite system in order to fight the Kandorians but to Chloe's horror, Oliver gets caught on site and disappears. attempts to stop Zod but he leaves her clinging to life. Clark and Zod battle for control of Earth. Cast * Tom Welling, Allison Mack, Erica Durance, Cassidy Freeman and Justin Hartley returned for Season 9, along with newcomer Callum Blue who portrays series regular . * Cassidy Freeman moves up to fourth billing after receiving fifth billing in , Callum Blue gets fifth billing, while Justin Hartley remains at the end of the credits. * Aaron Ashmore and Sam Witwer did not return this season, as they killed each other in the finale. * There are only 6 main cast members for this season, making it the smallest cast of any season up to that time. * There is a notable change in the number of cast appearances, as previously secondary characters have only been in 12-13 episodes. However, as of this season, all long standing cast members appear in 17-18 episodes, while the only newcomer, Callum Blue, appears for 12 episodes. Clark and Chloe appear in all 22 episodes. * There have been at least two Kryptonian main characters for the last three seasons: had Clark and , had Clark and , and has Clark and . * Brian Austin Green was cast as the DC Comics villain, Metallo. The character appeared in the first two episodes of season 9, and he returned to the show in the 18th episode, Upgrade. In this version of the story, Metallo's alter ego of John Corben is a journalist for the , similar to the Silver age John Corben version of Metallo. * This season features the most Kryptonians; Actress Monique Ganderton, who had previously been a stunt double on the show, took on the recurring role of Alia until Persuasion. Actress Sharon Taylor played the recurring role of Faora throughout the season up until Sacrifice. Basqat is the only Kryptonian (other than Zod) to have a recurring role from the Season premiere to the Season finale. The Kryptonian character of Vala was first introduced in Conspiracy, as Faora's sister and was played by Crystal Lowe, who featured in 4 episodes including the Season finale. * Chris Gauthier reprised his role from as . * As of this season, Tom Welling is no longer just the main cast member but also a co-executive producer for the show. Initially he was signed as a director of 2 episodes but due to a new TV pilot titled "Hellcats" ordered by the CW to Tom Welling and his production company, he wasn’t available to direct a second episode. He directed Absolute Justice, Part 2. * The new credits feature many clips from and and even new clips from and . Category:Seasons Category:Smallville Seasons